School Sucks But With Friends There
by Miko's Youkai
Summary: Inu,Sessy,Koga,& Itachi are all brought to the real world by a girl known as KimmyKo. They all go to the same school & are all in the same grade. This is my first story & I want to know if people like it... Plz tell me if you do!
1. Chapter 1: And so it begins

I'm not good spelling & don't kill me b/c this is my 1st story on here! I hope u like it.

BTW: I don't own shit. But I do own a keychain of Inu... I think he's so hot! (Rumiko Takahashi owns every thing else.)

* * *

The girl was working in her mom's garden, doing the chores her mom asked her to finish before she got home. With one of her little sisters by her side helping her do the chores; the other one in the house cooking (Her little sisters are twins). "God she's beautiful." Inuyasha said. "I want to show myself to her. Please let me go Sesshomaru." Inuyasha whined to his older half-brother. 

"No. You know we're not to be seen by her. If she did see us and told someone, they would put her in the thing called a 'men-tal ho-spit-l' and that's the last place that that girl needs to be. She's the glue that holds her friends together. You and I both know that." Sesshomaru stated in his normally cold and emotionless voice. "Besides," he continued, "I already told you what happened when I showed myself to the one she calls both Shadow and sister."

"This one they call Kimmy-Ko," Inuyasha paused to look at the older girl, "She's different. They won't think she's nuts because she won't tell."

"Shadow told Kimmy-Ko and Kimmy-Ko just laughed in her face." Sesshomaru stated in the same voice as before.

"Kimmy-Ko was just playing around with her. She said that she believed what Shadow had told her and she believed that you were real; not something she saw in her mind's eye. So let me see her, face to face; let me talk to her." Inuyasha was begging to just whisper something in her ear, even if she was asleep. _'I would give my life just to talk to her, get to know her, to get _close_ to her'_ Inuyasha thought.

"I said 'No' and no means no." Sesshomaru said in his normal voice. "Don't interact with her at all. Only if Death is there to claim her can you help her." Sesshomaru said as he melted into the shadows the surrounding trees were casting.

"I want to meet her," Inuyasha said to no one, "but not under those circumstances." He turned back to the girl and watched her work.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Itachi,Shadow, Demon, and Donna-Kay all sensed she had an unusual aura, one that only five or so people now possessed. It was a miko aura. Though no one, not even the miko herself, knew what shrine she watched over.

The miko's name was Kimmy-Ko, though on occasion Shadow would call her sister or Inuyasha. _'That's funny.'_ Inuyasha thought _'Shadow calls this little miko by _my _name, but why does Shadow do that?'_

"Well that was a workout. Wasn't it Kagome?" This little miko, that Inuyasha had his heart set on, was talking to one of her little sisters. The only answer that came from Kagome was a nod of her head, signaling that she agreed with her older sister. Kagome just stood there with the weeds her sister pulled in her arms as Kimmy-Ko raced to bring a trash can so Kagome could throw them away. As Kagome ran inside to get ready for supper and their mother drove up the driveway, Kimmy-Ko finished what was left of the chores.

As the sun sets, the family of five enjoys a meal outside. "It's a nice, warm evening to eat outside," said the mother of the three girls.

"I agree with you, hon. it is a nice evening to eat outside." Came the voice of a man from the group of five.

Apparently, the miko was done eating because she stood up and said, "I'll be in my room if needed." The family didn't seem to notice that the miko got up and left because they continued to talk and eat until they were done. After they were done, many hours later, they cleaned up from supper.

"Bed in five!" Shouted the miko's father. "Someone get in the shower!"

"Kikyou is already in!" Kimmy-Ko and Kagome shouted at the same time.

"Tell her to hurry up! It's 9:00!" He shouted in return.

"Kimmy-Ko, I'm going to sleep. You tell her." Kagome said through the wall.

Kimmy-Ko pushed herself from her computer in her room and walked to the bathroom. "Kikyou, its 9:00 now."

Them she walked back to her computer and started setting up a head set so she could talk to whoever she was talking to earlier. "I hate setting this up on my head again." Kimmy-Ko said to no one. "There we go." Then she spoke in the mic. "Hello? Hello? Hello? This is Miko. Is Kuromiko there?"

Then Kuromiko answered. "Kuromiko here. Where did you go Miko?"

"To tell my **human **sister to take a longer shower so that I could talk to you longer. What else could I be doing?"

"I though you hung up and left me hanging."

"Why would I do that? You're the one who showed me how to do this and I doubt that Youkai has the equipment."

"That doesn't mean that I can't join this conversation."

"We just said that you didn't have the equipment to speak. Not that you couldn't find us."

"It's pretty easy to hack into here."

"Yah. I have to agree with Youkai on this one Miko. Why did you bring us here?"

"You remember what I said that one day, right?"

"You mean how you believed that Sesshomaru was real?"

"Yes. **This** is why. **This** is where the portal thing happened."

"In **this** place?"

"This is a pritty **minor** place. I've been in here thousands of times and nothing has ever happened until now."

"Yah. It was so weird. That is why I believed you Kuromiko. If I do this right we should be able to bring someone else here."

"But how do you turn them from data into living creatures?"

"I don't know how I do it, I just do."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know that but I only know what I told you."

"It still doesn't make any sense."

"Oh yah! There was a shadow behind the picture, and it wasn't **His** shadow either."

"I don't know who you're talking about and I really don't care. Besides, Twitch was playing with fire again, but this time it's funny because she caught on fire."

"What part of her this time?"

"Her **whole body**!"

"Well good luck with not having a bald cat. I'll see ya when I see ya."

"Same here."

"See ya."

That's where Demon (Youkai) left the other two.

"Well, Kuromiko, who do you want to see out here?"

"Itachi from Naruto!"

"I haven't herd of Naruto in a long time. Although I have seen One Piece."

"Really? Do you like it?"

"It's alright. Not something I'd go crazy for."

"So when does this dimension thing happen?"

"In about four minutes. Your computer will look like it shutdown and when it does, call out the person's name. When they appear on the screen don't look at them and take off your headphones. Tell the person, 'I trust you' and say 'Drag. Drop. Print.' three times fast and tell them again, 'I trust you.' The computer should emit a green light. When it does, tell it to print the picture. You have to give the picture to me tomorrow or else it won't work and the person you called won't trust you. Although it might not work on your computer and it might crash."

"I'll bring it back up. It's easy, and if it does work, it'll be worth it."

"You've got one more minute. I'm goanna call up someone for Donna-Kay. Give it some time at first, it might be slow. Talk to ya later in three, two, and one." That was where Kimmy-Ko (Miko) and Shadow (Kuromiko)'s conversation ended.

Kimmy-Ko called into her mic, "Koga? Koga are you there?"

"Why do you call on me, Miko? I am always here for you." Koga stated in a concerned voice. "Do you no longer love that no good half-breed of a mutt?" He added hopefully.

"He is not a 'no good half-breed of a mutt'! His name is Inuyasha and sorry for you the answer is no. I know someone who loves you, from what she tells me."

"Why did you not call me last time, my Miko?" Koga asked with hurt in his voice.

"Last time I didn't know what was going on." Kimmy-Ko whined back to him. "I thought my computer was frozen or shutdown. I wasn't sure so I called my friend by all of her nicknames. That was when Sesshomaru showed up on my screen. I had no earthly idea what was going on. Don't take it personally." She said to him.

"So, Koga, are you ready for this?"

"Are you going to be the first to greet me?"

"That depends, are you Koga leader of the wolf demon tribe?"

"Ok then, let's do this before **IT **closes."

"Good I'm so glad you agree." Kimmy-Ko stated confidently.

"Drag. Drop. Print. Drag. Drop. Print. Drag. Drop. Print." She said it so fast it sounded like one word.

"I'll be there with you in a few." Koga said with a smile and a wink before he disappeared from the screen. The computer shut down entirely and the printer started to emit a green light.

"Print!" Kimmy-Ko ordered the printer and it obeyed, out popped a picture of Koga.

"It's twelve o'clock! Time for bed!" The miko's father shouted.

"Kay!" The three shouted at the same time.

Kimmy-Ko turned and picked up the picture of Koga. "I don't know why I'm doing this." She began, "I don't even know how to send you back or if someone can come here uninvited. My god, I'm so stupid sometimes; oh well, that's my fault I guess." What Kimmy-Ko just said about herself really hurt Inuyasha and he would have jumped in the room and told her otherwise but Sesshomaru was holding him back.

Kimmy-Ko set the picture on the keyboard. _"I'll bring you out tomorr… I mean later today. I can't do what I need to do without getting into trouble." _She thought to herself as she flopped onto her bed."I wonder if itis** him**." She said under her breath as she fell asleep.

* * *

I hope u all like it. BTW, I'm Kimmy-Ko and my 3 friends are Shadow, Demon, and Donna-Kay. Plz read and review! I want 2 know if people like my story. I've got another story I'm writing but it's not up yet b/c I want 2 see if people like this story 1st. Thanks 


	2. Chapter 2:Mornings with music

Well I've got only three reviews so far but I'll keep writing for you, even if you're not reviewing.

Thanks for the support dark galaxy! This one's for you because you were first!

BTW: I don't own SHIT! But I do own Inuyasha the 3rd movie & a keychain of him... Man I _**WISH **_I owned everything. That would make everything in my life better...

* * *

As the morning sun streamed through the windows, it was filtered through the curtains giving the room a soft blue light. Kimmy-Ko just lay there for a minute or two getting used to the new lighting arrangement. Then she sat up right very quickly, as if something scarred her, and looked around to see if anything had changed over the night. Satisfied with what she saw, she walked over to the window, pulled back the curtain, and threw open the window. "Today is Monday," she calmly stated to no one. "_Inuyasha_ will be on tonight and it's a new one. That will make tonight better." 

Inuyasha's hart was moved by this. He couldn't explain why or how but he had liked the sound of her voice the night he herd it two years ago.

_Flashback_

_It was about midnight and he was sitting in a tree, **his** tree thinking about the things that happened that day. When he herd a voice it sounded young and confused but it was beautiful and healing. "What the…Oh gods please don't tell me it crashed _**again**_. I can't afford this please work, please work, please work if you don't my dad will…"_

"_What happened to her and her beautiful voice?" he wondered to himself. (A/N- No one ever came threw before because she didn't call some one's name.)_

_Flashback End_

It was why he was drawn to her; like a moth to a flame he was drawn to her. Her beauty greatly surpassed that of Kagome (A/N- The Kagome and Kikyo Inuyasha knows is different from the ones that are Kimmy-Ko's sisters) and her soul was kind and warn-hearted to the ones she knew; though when you first come across her she would seem shy and taken back but that's only because she doesn't know or trust you.

"Are my girls dressed and ready for school?" The mother called to the twins. (A/N- Kagome and Kikyo are twins. Kimmy-Ko is the oldest and adopted.)

"Almost!" The two younger ones called in unison. Then Kimmy-Ko walked over to her stereo, turned it on, and put in a burned CD. She picked up the remote from off her bed and turned it to song 12. The song _Every Heart_ came on and she sang to it and got ready for school.

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_every heart_

_sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara_

_every heart_

_kokoro mita sareru no darou_

_nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_donna egao ni deaetara_

_every heart_

_yume wo fumidasereruyo_

_hitowa_

_kanashimi no mukou ni_

_every heart_

_shiawase ukabete nemuru_

_itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_

_yasuraka ni nareru youni_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

_osanai kioku no kata sumi ni_

_atatakai basho ga aru soushi_

_hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga_

_itsumo kagayaite ita_

_so shine_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

Then the English version came on and she sang to that too.

_If there were many tears falling down,_

_Every heart would become gentle._

_If everybody expresses what they think,_

_Every heart can be satisfied._

_I was frightened by the neverending night,_

_So I prayed to the distant stars._

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up to the faraway sky._

_The two of us, smiling, meet here,_

_Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams._

_Sadness has no effect on us,_

_Every heart gains happiness when it flies._

_Someday our souls will unite,_

_We will give peaceful approval._

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We know why we are living._

_We go through the nighttime laughing,_

_Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on._

_Memories of everything has settled,_

_This is a warm place to be._

_The stars separate us from the future,_

_We are always so brilliant,_

_So shine._

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up to the faraway sky._

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We know why we are living._

_We go through the nighttime laughing,_

_Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on._

With the end of the song she came in, turned off the stearo, and raced downstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

Plz more people review! I need more of a reason to type the story! I've got about 60+ pages written but I don't like to type for long periods at a time and I'm only aloud 30 min on the com! My mom is so mean. 

So plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz,plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz remember to _**REVIEW**_!


	3. Ch 3:First Impressions Are Always Wrong

Now I've got 3 reviews...I feel hated...Thanx 4 reviewing you three!

This chapter is for: ChrisFox,Sashi (one of my best friends), & dark galaxyand because they are so great!

I don't own shit other than this plot, the third movie, a keychain, and this story...Just keep R&R & I might be happy...

* * *

When she was done, she stepped out the door, she noticed it was raining, pulled her jacket tighter around her, put her hood over her head, and ran down to the school before anyone could say anything. Reaching the propriety line, she slowed down to a walk and began to walk the rest of the way to the school.

"She's going to get sick," the hanyou thought to himself as he followed her by jumping from tree to tree. "That jacket is too thin to do anything to protect her against this down pour. I have to help her in some way to keep her from getting sick."

Then he took off his jacket and jumped to the ground into the tall grass on either side of the driveway Kimmy-Ko was walking on. Reaching top speed in a few steps, he ran strait for her from behind. He wasn't too concerned about how much noise he was making.

Hearing something behind her, the miko turned around to face what was coming. From one of her classes in school (her miko training class that she secretly took) she knew not to show fear and to face her stalker. "It's coming at me… I wonder why," she thought as she got ready to fight if needed. She knew that she wasn't the strongest in her class but she would try her hardest before they had their way with her.

Right before he reached the driveway, right behind some bushes, he stopped and looked her up and down. He wanted to take the wet girl in front of him them and there but thought better of it because not only was she much younger than him, but also the fact that he was a hanyou, and also still what his older brother told him earlier.

No matter what his brother said, he still wanted to go out and meet her, be with her, be her friend, hopefully her boyfriend, and then (later on in life) her mate. Still, with what his older brother said still cleat in his mind, "If she did see us and told someone, they would put her in a thing they call a 'men-tal hos-spit-l', and that's the last place that girl needs to be," he could only say a few words under his breath. "Damn it! I hate it when he's right; it really pisses me off!"

Of course, he didn't know that he did so until, "Who's there? I know someone is so you better come out." Both held their breaths and neither said anything after that comment. "I know someone is there because I herd you speak. Why not show your face?" Yet again, she got the same response: nothing. "Fine than, don't come out from your hiding…" Kimmy-Ko sneezed, "hiding place, or tell me your name. Just answer one question: You hate it when who's right?"

"You need to get out of the rain, Kimmy-Ko, before you get sick," the inu hanyou almost whined, "please find some shelter before you do."

"You have to answer my…"said person sneezed, "my…" a second, "my…" and a third time, "my questions first."

"I'll answer one: I hate it when my older brother is right. Other than that, I can't tell you anymore."

"Just two more questions?"

"Fine than, but no more."

"You have to answer them, no matter what they are," she said while smirking.

"Okay, but you can't ask what my name is." He thought that she looked beautiful standing there smirking at him.

"Okay than, first question: Why are you hiding?"

"My older brother insists that I hide myself from you."

"I'm so tempted to ask 'Why,' but I won't. My other question is: Who is your older brother?"

"First answer my question: Why?"

* * *

Who knows why she's asking these things? I do (for once) & some of my friends do. If you guess why she's asking him these questions than you will be one of the first ones to view the next chapter right after I get it typed!

My friends don't get to view the next chapter before it comes out because they should already know...


	4. Ch 4: Talking Is A Good Thing

Sorry it's been so long... forgive me! ANYway, here is the next chapter for you all.

* * *

"I'll answer it just for the hell of it. I've made an educated guess about who you are. It's made on the sound of your voice, what you say, and who your older brother is. If the information you are about to give matches my information that I have than I'll know who you are."

"Well than, I'll answer your question so you can see if you're right. My brother has ten letters in his name, can you guess what it is?"

"Well, if I give you my answer, you might say it is wrong when it is right."

"Trust me, I couldn't do that to you." Then he threw his jacket at her saying, "Put that on before you get sick, bitch."

Kimmy-Ko caught the jacket, held it out, and sniffed it. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Just put the jacket on before I change my mind."

"Not until after you answer my question," was Kimmy-Ko's reply.

"Fine than, you stubborn bitch, my older brother's name is Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha, is that really you?" She questioned with awe evident in her voice.

"You said only two questions. Remember?" Said person replied smugly in return.

"Whatever. I don't care if I know who you are or not just stop following me everywhere I go!" Since she got no immediate reply, she looked down at her watch and almost screamed, "It's 7:58! I'll be late for school!" Then she started running for school with Inuyasha's jacket still in her hands and the pouring rain still pounding upon her.

"I'll never get there in time," she huffed to herself aloud.

"Of coarse not. You're not a demon or a hanyou or anything of that sort. You're such a baka," he smirked as he said that to the girl he had quickly caught up to. Inuyahsa slowed down enough to pick her up and then sped off with the miko in his arms. "Hold on, Angel."

"What was that?" The little miko asked in confusion form how she ended up in the inu hanyou's arms.

"I said, 'Hold on.'" He said aloud but inside his mind he said, "My little Angel. Oh if only you knew how I felt about you."

"What is your school, Kimmy-Ko?"

"Trigg County Middle School."

"Good, that's where I'm going."

"You are?"

"Yah. I'll be in 8th grade, too."

"Well then, if we're lucky, we'll get the same classes. Who's your homeroom?"

* * *

I know it's short... I shouldn't ask for you to R&R...it's your choice..I'd like it though...

Until next time: Best wishes and happy things your way unless you want unhappy and morbid...


End file.
